colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
You And I - Park Bom
Descripción *'Título:' You and I (유앤아이). 160px|right *'Artista:' Park Bom. *'Single:' You And I. *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' pop. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 29-Octubre- 2009. Video center|400px Park Bom Romanización No matter what happens Even when the sky is falling down I’ll promise you That I’ll never let you go You naega sseureojilddae Jeoldae heundeullimeopsi Ganghan nunbicheuro Myeotbeonigo nal ileukyeojweo And you, na himae gyeoulddae Seulpeumeul byeolang kkeutkkaji ddo akkimeopsi Chajawa du son japeun geudaeyegae Nan haejoongae eopneundae Chorahan najiman Oneul geudae wihae i norae booleoyo Tonight geudaeye du noonae Geu miso dwiae nalwihae gamchweowatdeon Apeumiboyeoyo You and I together It just feels so right Ibyuliran maleulhaedo Geu nuga mweorahaedo nan geudael jikilgae You and I together Nae du soneul nochijima Annyoungiran maleun haedo Naegae i saesangeun ojik neo hanagiae You maneun sarangcheoreom Oori sarang yeokshi jogeumssik byunhagaetjyo Hajiman jaebal seulpeo malayo Oraen chinhan chingu cheoreom Namaneul mideulsuitgae gidaelsuitgae I promise you that I’ll be right here, baby Nan haejoongae eopneundae Chorahan najiman Oneul geudae wihae i norae booleoyo Tonight geudaeye du noonae Geu miso dwiae nalwihae gamchweowatdeon Apeumiboyeoyo You and I together It just feels so right Ibyuliran maleulhaedo Geu nuga mweorahaedo nan geudael jikilgae You and I together Nae du soneul nochijima Annyoungiran maleun haedo Naegae i saesangeun ojik neo hanagiae Waeroun bami chajaolddaen Na salmyeosi nooneul gamayo Geudaeye soomgyeoli nal aneulddae Mueotdo duryeopji anjyo E saesang geu eoddeon nugudo Geudaereul daeshin halsueopjyo You are the only one And I’ll be there for you, baby You and I together It just feels so right Ibyeoliran maleulhaedo Geu nuga mweorahaedo nan geudael jikilgae You and I together Nae du soneul nochijima Annyoungiran maleunhaedo Naegae i saesangeun ojik neo hanagiae Just you and I Forever and ever Español No importa lo que pase Aún cuando el cielo este cayendo Te prometo Que nunca dejare que te vayas Cuando caía, sin vacilar Tu me ayudaste muchas veces, con esa mirada inquebrantable en tus ojos Y cuando pasaba por tiempos dificiles Sin fallar, me hallabas en el borde de mi tristeza y me agarrabas con ambas manos No he hecho nada por ti y fallo a veces Pero hoy, estoy cantando esta canción para ti Esta noche, detras de tus ojos y de esa sonrisa, puedo ver el dolor que me estás escondiendo Tu y yo por siempre, simplemente se siente bien Nunca hables de partir, no importa lo que nadie diga, yo cuidaré de ti Tu y yo juntos, no sueltes mis manos Nunca digas adiós, porque de verdad siento que este mundo está hecho para ti y para mí. Como en otras relaciones Nuestro amor ciertamente cambiará un poco Pero por favor no estés triste Como un viejo amigo en quien confías y dependes Te prometo que estaré aqui nena No he hecho nada por ti y fallo a veces Pero hoy, estoy cantando esta canción para ti Esta noche, detras de tus ojos y de esa sonrisa, puedo ver el dolor que me estás escondiendo Tu y yo por siempre, simplemente se siente bien Nunca hables de partir, no importa lo que nadie diga, yo cuidaré de ti Tu y yo juntos, no sueltes mis manos Nunca digas adiós, porque de verdad siento que este mundo está hecho para ti y para mí. Cuando la noche se pone solitaria, suavemente cierra tus ojos para mí La forma en que respiras cuando me abrazas, me dice que te sientes segura conmigo No hay nadie en este mundo que pudiera reemplazarte Eres la única y estare allí para ti nena Tu y yo por siempre, simplemente se siente bien Nunca hables de partir, no importa lo que nadie diga, yo cuidaré de ti Tu y yo juntos, no sueltes mis manos Nunca digas adiós, porque de verdad siento que este mundo está hecho para ti y para mí. Solo tu y yo Para siempre y siempre Hangul No matter what happens Even when the sky is falling down I’ll promise you That I’ll never let you go You 내가 쓰러질때 절대 흔들림없이 강한 눈빛으로 몇번이고날일으켜줘 And you 나 힘에 겨울때 슬픔을 벼랑 끝까지 또 아낌없이 찾아와 두손 잡은 그대에게 난 해준게 없는데 초라한 나지만 오늘 그대 위해 이노래 불러요 Tonight 그대에 두눈에 그 미소 뒤에 날위해 감춰왔던 아픔이보여요 You and I together It just feels so right 이별이란 말을해도 그 누가 뭐라해도 난 그댈 지킬게 You and I together 내 두 손을 놓지마 안녕이란 말은 해도 내게 이 세상은 오직 너 하나기에 You 많은 사람처럼 우리 사랑 역시 조금씩 변하겠죠 하지만 제발 슬퍼 말아요 오랜 친한 친구 처럼 나만을 믿을수있게 기댈수있게 I promise you that I’ll be right here, baby 난 해준게 없는데 초라한 나지만 오늘 그대 위해 이노래 불러요 Tonight 그대에 두눈에 그 미소 뒤에 날위해 감춰왔던 아픔이 보여요 You and I together It just feels so right 이별이란 말을해도 그 누가 뭐라해도 난 그댈 지킬게 You and I together 내 두 손을 놓지마 안녕이란 말은해도 내게 이 세상은 오직 너 하나기에 외로운 밤이 찾아올땐 나 살며시 눈을 감아요 그대에 숨결이 날 안을때 무엇도 두렵지 않죠 이 세상 그 어떤 누구도 그대를 대신 할수없죠 You are the only one And I’ll be there for you, baby You and I together It just feels so right 이별이란 말을해도 그 누가 뭐라해도 난 그댈 지킬게 You and I together 내 두 손을 놓지마 안녕이란 말은해도 내게 이 세상은 오직 너 하나기에 Just you and I Forever and ever Datos Categoría:Park Bom